Memoria Arraigada al Alma
by Rocker Lullaby
Summary: Percy y Annabeth han renacido. Su nombre es Percival, el de ella es Elizabeth. De niños sus personalidades eran las mismas, pero ahora han cambiado. Pero un solo toque, un contacto entre sus ojos los reunirá... debería... / Es extraño. *ONESHOT*


**Lo hice en cuarenta minutos... Me dicen si les gusta. El escenario es después de que Percy y Annabeth (no quiero pensar en que tienen que morir, pero, por desgracia, eso no puede suceder... Bueno, si puede... Pero no importa) murieron. Fueron al Eliseo y eligieron renacer.**

* * *

**Memoria Arraigada al Alma**

* * *

—Volveremos a estar juntos —prometió la chica.

—Aunque todo deba comenzar de nuevo —juró el chico.

Juntos, tomados de las manos, se sumergieron al río.

En alguna parte de Nueva York, un bebé nació. Su cabello era negro.

_…Adoro tu cabello. Es negro y desordenado. Siempre que lo veo me da ganas de cepillarlo con mis dedos…_

Sus ojos eran verde azulado, como el mar.

_…Tus ojos son exactamente como el mar. Espero que nunca terminemos, ya que tendría problemas para ir a la playa sin recordarte…_

Al mismo tiempo, una niña nació en Virginia. Su cabello era rubio, y podía verse como sus puntas eran acaireladas.

_…Amo tu cabello rubio y sus caireles, parece el cabello de una princesa…_

Sus ojos eran grises, tormentosos.

_…Tus ojos parecen nubes de tormenta. Son bonitos, aunque intimidantes también…_

La vida de ambos niños fue aparentemente normal. Aunque ambos eran un poco hiperactivos y tenían dislexia de primer grado. El chico era algo alborotador, mientras que la chica era algo orgullosa. Cuando más crecían, sus personalidades se fueron suavizando, creando una completamente distinta a la primera.

El chico se convirtió en un deportista y rompecorazones. Nunca se quedaba con una chica más de dos semanas, ya que nunca parecía acomodarse a ella. No lograba amarla. Así que las dejaba lo más gentilmente posible.

La chica, por otro lado, creó su propio mundo. Se refugió en sus libros y en sus planes para el futuro, creando una estrategia. Planeaba una gran compañía, una que pudiera hacerlo todo. Ella tampoco tenía una vida romántica estable… o una vida romántica en general.

Ambos eran completamente distintos y de no haber sido por una coincidencia en el pasillo, jamás se hubieran conocido.

_Cuando los sentimientos son intensos_

—¡Si, nos vemos! —exclamó Percy a sus amigos. Su nombre era Percival (terrible nombre que escogió su madre ahí), pero desde pequeño fue apodado Percy. Decían que encajaba con su cara.

Sin fijarse, siguió corriendo.

_Y las experiencias fuertes_

Annabeth, por su parte, intentaba sacar sus lentes de su mochila. Los había comenzado a usar desde hace una semana, así que no los necesitaba urgentemente, pero decían que debía acostumbrarse. Su nombre no era realmente Annabeth. Era Anna Elizabeth, que pasó a Anna Bethany y eventualmente se convirtió en Annabeth.

No miraba cuando chocó contra un cuerpo.

_Cuando los recuerdos no se pueden robar_

El impacto lanzó el cuerpo de Annabeth al suelo. Sus codos evitaron que su cabeza golpeara al suelo, pero el resto de su cuerpo se hallaba ahora en el piso.

El cuerpo contra el que chocó, por lo contrario, parecía no haber sido afectado.

_Desechar o borrarse_

Percy si había sentido que había chocado con alguien. Miró hacia atrás para callar a sus amigos, que se estaban riendo, al mismo tiempo que le ofrecía la mano a la chica a la que había tirado accidentalmente.

_Cuando un toque revive los recuerdos_

_O un contacto de ojos_

La chica, un poco molesta, aceptó la mano del extraño. Cuando la piel hizo contacto, ambos se estremecieron y se miraron el uno al otro a los ojos. Verde y azul con gris.

_Y los regresa a su cuerpo_

Una luz blanca los envolvió. De repente, ya no estaban en la escuela, estaban en un lugar oscuro. Una cueva, era lo que parecía. Ahí había tres mujeres. Solo podían ver sus espaldas. Ellas estaban tejiendo. Su cabello era blanco y llegaba hasta el suelo. Sus vestidos eran grises y desgastados, mientras que sus manos huesudas.

_Cuando los sentimientos superan a los dioses_

_A los titanes y a los gigantes_

_Y al universo_

_Se descubre que lo único que vence al río Leteo_

_Es lo que puede vencer a todo lo demás_

—Percy Jackson y Annabeth Chase —dijeron las, su voz como una.

—P-Percy —tartamudeó Annabeth.

—A-Annabeth —balbuceó Percy.

_Son los signos de una memoria arraigada al alma_

_Tan profundamente que la memoria se vuelve parte del alma_

_Y no será arrebatada de ninguna manera_

_Ya que un alma incompleta no sobrevive_

—Cuando el recuerdo de una persona se arraiga al alma de una persona —declararon las Moiras—, nada se interpondrá en el camino de la segundo persona para alcanzar la primera. Sin embargo, la primera persona puede huir. Cuando ambas personas forman parte de las almas del otro, no hay nada que los mantenga separados. No un titán, no un dios, no el universo mismo. Es lo único que vencerá al río Leteo alguna vez.

»Y ustedes lo han logrado.

_Cuando dos personas se dan un espacio en su alma entre sí_

_Nada las mantendrá separadas_

_Un alma no puede estar incompleta_

_El recuerdo no será arrebatado…_

—Tienen dos opciones —anunciaron las Moiras. Percy y Annabeth las miraron. Habían recuperado sus memorias parcialmente y de ninguna manera dejarían ir la mano del uno del otro—. La primera es regresar. Regresaran como semidioses. Sus padres han acordado regresarles sus poderes, serán los mismos que en su vida anterior. Lucharan, sufrirán, pero vivirán y continuarán juntos.

»La segunda, por el contrario, es morir. Pueden ir al Eliseo, encontrar las personas de su vida anterior. Ahí estarán Nico, Thalía. Silena, Luke. Beckendorf y Clarisse. Muchas, muchas más personas. Todas las que eligieron no reencarnar. Lo volverán a ver.

Percy y Annabeth intercambiaron miradas. La decisión estaba hecha, no había ninguna razón para discutirla.

—Nos gustaría regresar —declaró Annabeth. Les dio una media sonrisa—. ¿Siempre podemos morir, no?

Podría ser verdad o no, pero Percy creyó haber oído una sonrisa en la voz de las Moiras cuando se despidieron.

En un segundo, estaban de vuelta al mismo lugar que antes. La mano de Annabeth estaba envuelta por la de Percy, así que aprovechó la oportunidad para tirarlo a un lado de ella en el piso.

—Hola —murmuró Percy.

—Hola —murmuró Annabeth.

Sin más demora, Percy envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Annabeth, quien también envolvió sus brazos en el cuello de Percy.

Cuando el beso se rompió —ignorando las miradas patidifusas de los amigos de Percy— Percy apoyó su frente contra la de Annabeth y susurró contra los labios de la chica—: Juntos.

—Por siempre y para siempre —susurró Annabeth de regreso.


End file.
